


Kindly Mentor

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [3]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Discussing Negative Emotions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Napping, Playful teasing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel learns a few things about his mentor (and from his mentor, too).
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	Kindly Mentor

_[Scene: the Arctic Base break room. Nigel and Chad are both sitting on the sofa; the older boy is gently rubbing Nigel’s shoulders]_

**Nigel:** [sighing happily] This feels really nice, sir...

 **Chad:** That’s good to hear, Nigel. But, uh, I have something to tell you...

 **Nigel:** Huh? What is it, sir?

 **Chad:** [strictly] Well, when you sit down, I sometimes see you with bad posture, and that posture can seriously hurt your back and shoulders. [softly] Um, I’m not angry, though. I’m just...worried about your health, that’s all.

 **Nigel:** [sadly] I understand, sir...

 **Chad:** [worried] Nigel? [squeezing Nigel’s shoulders] Hey, is everything okay?

 **Nigel:** [unconvincingly] Yes...

 **Chad:** Hmm, you don’t _sound_ okay...

 **Nigel:** [hastily] No, really! I am! Honest!

 **Chad:**...Nigel, are you worried about what I’m going to say if you tell me what’s been bothering you?

 **Nigel:**...Um...yes? But how did you know?

 **Chad:** [pulling Nigel into his lap]...Just a gut feeling, that’s all. [rubbing Nigel’s back] Look, Nigel...I’m not going to force you to talk about your issues. But I just want you to know that I’ll be here for you if you need someone to talk to, okay?

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] Okay. [sniffs] Um, I’d like to ask you something...

 **Chad:** Sure thing. What’s on your mind?

 **Nigel:**...Have you ever been told that you should stay positive? That you should stop feeling negative emotions like fear and sadness, because they get in the way of a good life or something?

 **Chad:** Hmm...a few times, yes. Why?

 **Nigel:** I’ve heard people say those things to me at school...they’re probably trying to cheer me up, but I just feel so much _worse_ afterwards...[sniffs]...that’s why I was reluctant to tell you about my problems. [averting his gaze from Chad] I thought you would dismiss my feelings like my classmates did...

 **Chad:** Ah, I see. Well, let me tell you a few things. [tilting Nigel’s chin up] First...there’s nothing wrong with feeling sad. I know I said this before, but it doesn’t hurt to say it again: crying just means you’ve hit your emotional limit and that you need a break, that’s all. [he gently kisses Nigel’s temple] Second, about the whole ‘thinking positive’ thing...wouldn’t life be really boring if everyone was happy all the time?

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] I guess so...

 **Chad:** [wiping Nigel’s tears] You shouldn’t beat yourself up for having negative emotions, Nigel. Those emotions serve a very important purpose, like protecting you from danger or letting you know that something isn’t right with your situation. You with me so far?

 **Nigel** : Yes...

 **Chad:** Okay, good. [sadly] I can understand your situation, Nigel. I know I have people that tell me that _I_ should be happy all the time. There are some people that understand my feelings, but there are still others that...aren’t so understanding. [tearing up] They tell me I should ‘get over it’ or ‘just be happy’. [hugging Nigel tightly] It’s...awful.

_[Nigel quickly returns the hug and then gives his mentor a gentle squeeze. Chad smiles softly at the hug]_

**Chad:**...Thank you, Nigel. [rubbing Nigel’s back] You’re really sweet.

 **Nigel** : [blushing]...Um, can I admit something, sir?

 **Chad:** Yeah, go ahead.

 **Nigel:** Well, it's just...I still remember that time you said that you were the best there was. You had this really nice smile on your face, and I...[quickly]... that is to say, I don’t want you to, uh, smile all the time, see? I just, uh, really like your smile, but, uh...wait, hold on. Let me try that again. [clearing his throat] A smile can be more precious and beautiful if it’s rare, like finding a...no, that’s not it, either...ah, crud. I give up.

 **Chad:** [warmly] Nigel, are you trying to say that I shouldn’t force myself to be happy, because constant happiness is boring?

 **Nigel:** Yes...?

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple a few times] Thank you so much, Nigel. That means a lot to me. [giving Nigel a squeeze] You’re so sweet. [gently placing Nigel on the sofa] Um, I want to give you something if that’s alright.

 **Nigel:** [curiously] What did you get me?

 **Chad:** [holding up a blue Rainbow Monkey plushie] This.

 **Nigel:** [joyfully] Can I really have that...?!

 **Chad:** [smirking and holding the plush up high] Oh, you want it? Come get it, then!

 **Nigel:** What?! [trying to reach for the plush but to no avail] You said you wanted to give me that!

 **Chad:** I never said I’d give it to you right away!

 **Nigel:** Why you--! Are you always like this?!

 **Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] Only to _you_. Hmm, tell me...do you want this plushie~?

 **Nigel:** Of...of course I do! Tell me what I have to do to get it back!

 **Chad:** Just tell me what you’ve learned today~

 **Nigel:** Okay, okay. [taking a deep breath] It’s okay to feel negative emotions, and constant happiness is boring.

 _[Chad moves away from Nigel, winks at him, and tosses him the plushie. Nigel quickly catches it and begins to hug it happily._ _Chad covers his mouth to suppress his squeal, but Nigel notices and looks up at Chad with confusion]_

 **Chad:** I’m sorry, it’s just that you look so _adorable_ when you’re happy!

 **Nigel** : [grinning bashfully] Um, thank you. I, um, kind of expected you to be very stern and scary, but...I’m glad that you’re not like that. Your playful behaviour is...honestly quite refreshing.

 **Chad:** [warmly] Hey, thanks, kid. [yawns and stretches] Man, I’m just about ready to fall asleep. How about you?

 **Nigel:** [yawns] Yes, I’m feeling exhausted, too.

 **Chad:** [resting his head against Nigel’s shoulder] Okay, good night!

 **Nigel:** [angrily] Hey, excuse me! I can’t sleep like this! I prefer to sleep in a _lying down_ position!

 **Chad:** Well, why didn’t you say so? [pulling Nigel into his chest and lying down on the sofa] Is this better?

 **Nigel:** [turning very red]...Sure. Why not?

 **Chad:** Oh, hey. Your irritability just now made me think of something...

 **Nigel:**...What is it?

 **Chad:** Anger can show that you’re not willing to let yourself get pushed around anymore. [patting Nigel’s back] That’s a great sign, you know.

 **Nigel:** [cuddling up to Chad] Yes, whatever. Could you rub my back, please?

 **Chad:** [rubbing Nigel’s back] Ooh, you’re also starting to order me around! Another good sign~! [softly] So, hey, Nigel, can I tell you something else?

 **Nigel** : Yes...? What is it...?

 **Chad:** Cuddling up to people like this is actually a good tactic to use if you and your allies need to keep warm. Cuddling is also great if you want some oxytocin.

 **Nigel:** Huh...?

 **Chad:** [massaging Nigel’s shoulders] Oh, oxytocin is something the brain produces when you’re cuddling someone, and it can help decrease your stress levels. Understand?

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Yes, yes. Now shut up and let me sleep, you...big dork...

_[Nigel falls asleep. Chad smiles proudly at the sleeping boy and softly kisses his temple]_

**Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Good work today, Nigel.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you can probably tell which Pixar movie I like a lot, considering the theme in this fic...  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/InsideOut
> 
> That's right, readers; negative emotions are important to have, and anyone who says otherwise doesn't have your best interests at heart. 
> 
> I find this fic to be a favorite of mine not just because of the message, but because of Chad's hidden depths. He's been told to 'be happy' and 'get over it', which is the last thing he needs to hear. Saying these things to someone with depression/anxiety will just make things worse.
> 
> So just do what Nigel does and don't say anything. Just give the other person a hug.
> 
> And yes, Nigel does have a Rainbow Monkey, as shown here:  
> https://kndrules.tumblr.com/post/115886824260/numbuh138-i-love-this-scene-so-much-that-i-had
> 
> ...My headcanon: Chad gave it to him.
> 
> Related:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628428759727472640/fuckyeahcodenamekidsnextdoor-huggy-wub-by  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/629912769792180224/nigel-is-a-little-snuggle-bug-and-when-he-cant-go


End file.
